Spy's will be spy's
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Courtney is like every other teenage girl. She goes to school, she hangs with friends and she saves the world on a daily basis. The teen spy is sent on a deadly mission to seduce the worlds top class villains son. What happens when she does fall for him?
1. Prologue

1-Prologue

Courtney moved from foot to the other. She was crouched down behind a stack of crates, hoping no one would hear her. The abandoned warehouse was, like Courtney had expected, being occupied by Dr. Crab and his mindless workers.

The sound of people tapping away on keyboards filled the room. Courtney moved from her spot over to another stack of crates so she could hear the evil villain better.

"Is it ready?" Dr. Crab asked.

"Cool it, hotshot." A young girl answered. "It'll be ready when it's ready."

"I want it ready now!" The man whined like a little kid. The girl raised an eyebrow at her boss before returning back to filling her glossy nails.

Courtney tried to move forward but as she did she bumped into a crate, sending a stack flying, revealing her hiding spot.

"Courtney Simpson, I was wondering when you were going to show up." Dr. Crab grinned evilly at the teenage girl.

"I'll handle the girl, you get these halfwits working at full speed." The young girl told her boss before doing a front flip out of her chair. "How nice to see you, Courtney." She said, backing her into a corner.

"Always a pleasure to defeat you, Ramona." Courtney answered, stopping in her tracks and moving into a fighting position. She lunged forward on her left leg and put her hand's up in fists. Ramona laughed to herself, still walking towards the brunette.

"Your all too easy to defeat, Ramona." Courtney teased. This set the sidekick off, she threw herself at Courtney, but the teenager moved through the bars of the stairs to avoid her enemy's attack. Courtney ran up the stairwell and did a few back flips to avoid the minions. She turned n the spot to start running again but standing there was Ramona. She punched Courtney in the face causing her stagger back a bit. Once the teenager had regained her balance she gave her nemesis a kick to the stomach. Ramona doubled over in pain, giving Courtney the perfect opportunity to knee her in the face. The young girl fell to the floor in defeat.

Courtney jumped over the rusty railings and landed on her feet back in her first spot. She ran out and slid across the floor, sweeping Dr. Crab off his feet.

"You ain't getting any plans over me today, Crab." She told him, tying a rope around his feet and hands to stop him escaping while the cops were on their way.

The teenager stood up and body slammed the giant computer screen. A big crack formed in the corner Courtney had broke and spread throughout the screen. It turned to black in breaking and stopped what ever Dr. Crab had been planning. Courtney wasn't aware what he was up to, but she knew she had to stop him.

Courtney brushed off her black clothing from all the dust and debris it had collected, just as the cops came rushing in through the doors. Two men ran straight upstairs and took hold of Ramona, Courtney waved her hand teasingly at the bloody faced girl. Another man escorted Dr. Crab outside and into the back of a police van.

"Courtney, Courtney, Courtney." A blond girl who had appeared in the doorway sighed. "What would the world ever do without you?"

"I don't know, Bridge." Courtney mockingly put her finger on her chin in a thinking style. "Maybe it would blow up." She shrugged at the girl and they both started laughing.

* * *

The two girls watched as the police sectioned off the area.

"So, tell me what did I missed this time?" Bridgette asked her best friend.

"Nothing much. Dr. Crab trying to take over the world and me ending his day with misery." Courtney told her like it was noting to be worried or excited over, which to her it wasn't. Saving the day was part of Courtney's life. It had been since she was eleven, that's five years in the business. Courtney was a teenage spy. Her job was to defend the world against what ever was thrown at her. Of course hardly anyone knew about it. Only Courtney, her parents, her best friend Bridgette, the police force and the villains of the world. Somehow Courtney still managed to keep on top of her school work and have a regular life too. It was hard work but Courtney wouldn't change her life for anything.

"Come along then you two." A police officer called. The girls walked over to the police cars, Courtney umped in the back and Bridgette in the front.

"Thanks, Mr. Birch." Courtney thanked the officer in the drivers seat.

"No, no. The least I can do is take you home, Courtney." He assured her. Mr. Birch was Bridgette's father, he was one of the head police officers and was happy to help his daughters best friend when she needed it, even if it was something as simple as taking her home after a minor mission.

Courtney thanked him once again and said goodbye to Bridgette before running up the driveway to her house. She waved the car off into the distance and was surprised by her mother opening he front door.

"And what time do you call this?" She asked.

"Uh, I don;t know I don't have a watch." Courtney answered.

"I call it past curfew." Teen spy's mother replied.

"I am so sorry." Courtney apologized. "But I was busy saving the world." Courtney walked past her mother and up to her bedroom. She pulled off her clothes and placed them in the hamper before pulling o her night clothes and settling herself under the covers of her over-sized bed.

* * *

A/N: Curse my imagination! Another nesw story, but I'm not going to continue this one unless you guys want me to, so review telling what you thought and stuff, any idea's are welcome too. Thanks for reading and REVIEW!


	2. School Days

2-School days

The morning sun peeked through the velvet curtains, spreading the light around the neat and tidy bedroom. Courtney stirred in her bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms in the air and extending her toes beneath the covers. She was stiff from all the fighting that had happened the previous night, she hadn't stretched before she fell asleep last night.

The teenager got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to start her morning routine. She brushed her teeth, used her mouthwash and flossed her pearly whites. Courtney then gave her face a quick wash and went back into her bedroom. She picked out her outfit from the closet and slipped off her night clothes, placing them on the end of the bed for her to wear later. Courtney pulled on her green capris and white button up shirt. She walked over to her mirror and brushed her shoulder length, chocolate brown hair free of knots and tangles. Courtney applied some mocha lip gloss to match her perfect mocha colored skin, and black mascara to her eyelashes to make her beautiful onyx eyes stand out even more.

Courtney ran down her polished staircase and into the magnificent kitchen. She grabbed her bag off the island counter and added her PDA to the contents.

"Good morning, Courtney." Her father smiled at his daughter from the table.

"Morning, dad." She smiled back.

"How did last night go?" He asked with curiosity.

"Same old." Courtney sighed.

"Not giving up the job are you, Court?" Her father was shocked.

"No! I love saving the world."

"Just try and get back before curfew, otherwise I get the bad end from your mother." The father and daughter both started laughing. Courtney looked like her dad in little ways, the seven little freckles on the bridge of her nose were from her dad because he had them too, and the same with the eyes. Her bright onyx orbs were the exact match to her dads. Her personality was a mixture from both parents. Her hard working, competitive side was form her mother, but her ability to not let anything stand in her way was from her father. He too was a spy, but as he got older he stopped doing so many missions and only did the ones that he wanted to, he left most of them to his daughter.

Courtney gave her dad a peck on the cheek and grabbed her car keys from the bowl. She hopped into the driver seat of her porcha and sped off towards Bridgette's house. The blond surfer was sitting patiently on the wall in front of her house. As soon as she saw Courtney's car she up and brushed the back of her denim shorts. The surfer got into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Hey." She beamed at her best friend.

"Hey." Courtney smiled back, pulling back onto the road. "Why so happy?"

"Because Geoff is back in school today." Geoff was Bridgette's boyfriend, he had been bed bound with flu for the past week, but now he was back and Bridgette couldn't be happier.

Courtney parked in her usual space and the two girls walked towards their homeroom together. They were soon joined by Geoff. Bridgette greeted her boyfriend with a passionate kiss, that soon turned into a make-out session. Courtney had defiantly not missed the constant game of tonsil hockey during Geoff's absence.

"Do you two mind?" She asked. They didn't hear her so Courtney walked off to homeroom alone.

She sat in her assigned seat and pulled her PDA out from her bag. Courtney checked all her e-mails and wrote some replies to her friends from around the world. That was one of the perks of being a teen spy, you get to travel the world and meet new people.

"Put that away, Courtney." Miss Crook told her. Miss Crook was an old teacher, she must have been approaching retirement age. She had grey hair and a harsh tone to her voice. He face was wrinkled and her clothes were old-fashioned. No one liked her. She was on of those teachers you loved to hate. Everyone messed with her, well the pranksters and people who thought they were cool but everyone but them knew they weren't. Speaking of which one of them entered the room at that moment.

"Why, Miss Crook. You are looking simply amazing today." The scrawny boy complimented the teacher.

"Thank you, Cody." She replied.

"Have you done something to your hair?" He asked.

"I am so glad you noticed." She smiled, pushing her hand against her short locks. Cody walked away and fist pounded some of his friends, they all loved to annoy the teacher. Courtney didn't see how complimenting her was counted as annoying her.

Bridgette walked into class with Geoff and they both took their seats. Bridgette sat beside her best friend and Geoff sat in front of his girlfriend. They both turned to her at the same time.

"Nice to see your healthy, Geoff." Courtney said.

"Thanks, Mocha." Mocha was his nickname for Courtney, she didn't like it but she had grown to accept it. "So, what have you ladies been up to while I was away?" He asked.

"Nothing much." Courtney lied. Geoff didn't know about her being a spy.

"Cool, cool." He nodded his head.

"Quiet!" Miss Crook snapped at them, she didn't tolerate talking in her class.

After a day filled with homework and studying Courtney finally fell back onto her bed and started to fall asleep, unluckily she was taken away form her blissfulness by her wristwatch beeping. She groaned and pulled herself up before clicking the side button to make it stop. A holograph screen appeared above the watch and a man was standing there. He had short black hair and was wearing a smart, black suit.

"Courtney." He half shouted.

"Yes, sir?"

"We have another mission for you, you need to get down to HQ right away." He ordered the teen.

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way." Courtney pressed the button again and took off her clothes. She put on a pair of black pants, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Courtney dashed down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I've got another mission, be back later." Courtney didn't wait for a reply off her parents, she just sprinted out the door and into the garage. She jumped on her black Harley Davidson and placed the helmet on her head. She sped off down the street towards her spy head quaters.


	3. The dibriefing

3-The debriefing

Courtney pulled up into the old airport and was greeted by numerous people. She pulled off her helmet and pushed it into someone's arms along with the keys to the bike.

"Courtney, so glad you could make it." It was the man from the hologram who was speaking, Mr. Fitzgerald. He was the chief of the cooperation. He was in charge of all of the spy's for Canada, such as Courtney. Courtney too was high up the ladder with the spy's. She was one of the highest ranked.

"Any reason I wouldn't, Mr. Fitzgerald?" Courtney asked.

"No, no." He smiled at her.

"So, what's this mission then? Has Dr. Crab escaped? Or is it Tigress?" Mr Fitzgerald looked around and then whispered, "We'll talk in my office.", to Courtney.

The two walked off to a small room off of the main one. Mr. Fitzgerald took a seat in his rather large chair and Courtney sat on a smaller one the other side of the oak desk.

"You know about Dr. Klix, don't you?" The boss asked.

"D-Dr. K-Klix?" Courtney stammered. "I've heard of him, he's the world most deadliest villain. Mr. F, I can't go up against _him_!"Courtney told him.

"It's not him you'll be going up against." A wave of relief flew through Courtney's body. "It's his son." Courtney tensed up. "H-His son? Does he even have a son?"

"Yes. He has a teenage son, your age. We need you to get to know him, and try to get him to spill some secrets with you." Mr. F. explained. "You have to get close to him, close enough for him to confide in you."

"You want me and him to." Courtney gulped. "Get close?." The boss man nodded his head. "Y-you want me to start dating the most dangerously deadly mastermind criminal's son!" Courtney shouted.

"I chose you for this mission because I think you can handle it. Your young, attractive and perfect for the job." Mr. Fitzgerald smiled at the teen spy but she didn't smile back. She was too busy thinking about what kind of monster this boy could be. He came from an evil family, he was no doubt just like his father.

There was knock at the door.

"Come in." Mr. F. called and the door swung open to reveal a badly torn up agent.

"What happened to you?" Courtney asked, forgetting about her own worries.

"Nothing much." The boy replied. "Can I have a word, alone, Mr. F?" He asked. Courtney knew that was her cue to leave the office. She got up and walked back into the main room to wait for Mr. Fitzgerald to finish with the other teen spy.

Courtney glanced round the room at all the computers and electronics that were covering every inch. There were at least two hundred people working in the room, and Courtney knew every single one of them, they were like family to her. She walked over to an empty chair by her friend, Oliver.

"Hey." She greeted, taking a seat.

"Hello, Stranger." Oliver replied, he didnt look away from the screen. He was one of former spy's that had given up the business, but still worked for the agency. Oliver helped some of the newer spy's with long term assignments that they couldn't do on their own. He had helped Courtney on her first mission, the two had been friends ever since.

"It's been a while since I saw your face around here." Oliver told Courtney.

"I know." She sighed. "I've only been working on small missions lately, ones that can be told over the watch."

"So what brings you here today?" He asked, giving one final button the keyboard a push and turning to face Courtney. Oliver was a middle-aged man, with dark hair and a friendly face.

"Mr. F. has a major mission for me, I am talking life threatening."

"What's new?" Oliver shrugged.

"I have to get Dr. Klix's son to date me!" Courtney half-yelled, so no one else would hear but the message got across to her friend.

"Ah." Oliver's smile widened. "So it's you on this project then."

"What project?" Courtney asked with curiosity.

"Fitzgerald told me about this mission and wanted me to help whoever he chose for it, looks like thats you."

"Great, what do you know?" Courtney cheered up slightly knowing someone she could trust was with her on this one. Oliver turned back to his computer screen and clicked away for a few moments before turning the screen to Courtney.

On the screen was a image of a teenage boy. He had a scowl on his vandalized face. He had multiple piercings; One on his right ear, two on his left, one on his nose and and eyebrow ring. He also had a lime-green mohawk, the only thing that didn't scream hoodlim was his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of sea green, they were almost...hypnotizing. Courtney looked away before she became tranfixed on his appearence. She moved to his factfile. His name was Duncan Klix, he was sixteen year old and had been to juvie twenty-three times. He was currently on parole.

Courtney pushed the screen away in disgust. Oliver chuckled at the teenage girl.

"Not your kind of boyfriend then?" He questioned.

"Eww. No!" Courtney squealed.

"Too bad, he will be your fake boyfriend. You have to get him to tell you about his father's plans." Oliver explained.

"Perfect." Courtney threw her back against the chair she had been sitting on the edge of, and sank down.

When Mr. Fitzgerald had finished with the other teen spy he walked over to Courtney and Oliver.

"So you two have been getting on with the case." He said.

"Do I really have to do it?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, Courtney, you do." Mr. F. told her. Courtney gave out a sigh. "I want you back here tomorrow morning so we can get you equipt."

"Whoa! Wait a minute, I have school tomorrow." Courtney said, hoping the mission could wait till after her education was done for the day.

"It doesn't matter, you'll be starting at a new high school, the same one a Duncan." Oliver stated. Courtney sank even lower in her seat.

"I'll be here."


	4. Getting Started

4-Getting started

Courtney jumped off her motorbike once again as she entered the abandoned airport. Because it was so early hardly anyone was there. She walked over to Oliver's desk where she could see him happily typing away, his brown hair swaying over his eyes as he looked down at the keyboard. Courtney waited for a few minutes, just watching her friend do his job, before sitting in the same empty chair as the day before. Oliver hadn't noticed Courtney's presence. Courtney let out a huge sigh causing the other few people in the room to turn to her. She spun to face Oliver, who was now looking at her. He had black bags under his eyes and he was ghostly pale. This was the first time Courtney noticed the pile of empty Starbucks coffee cups.

"Oliver, have you been up all night?" She asked. Oliver yawned and scratched his head.

"Yeah..." He trailed off, he looked like he was about to collapse at any moment.

"Oliver, go home." Courtney pleaded.

"I can't go home I have to help" Oliver paused to yawn again. "You."

"I can get by on my own, Oliver. Go home."

"I will, as soon as your done." Courtney folded her arms and pouted. She hated it when people didn't listen to her advice, especially when it was for their own good.

"Ah, Courtney. How nice of you to come." Mr. Fitzgerald called, walking over to the two.

"Not really." Courtney mumbled to herself. Courtney loved school, and she was going to regret skipping for business, she could feel it. "Can we get this over with? I don't want to be too late for school." Courtney told her boss.

"No, now, Courtney. You won't need to go to your old school anymore. You'll be starting fresh at Klaxon High School.

"WHAT!" The teenage spy shouted. "I don't want to start a new school, I like my school."

"You can move back once the mission is over." Oliver assured her.

"And how long will that be?" Courtney asked.

"Depends how good your flirting skills work." Oliver teased. Courtney death glared him before turning to Mr. F for more information.

"Follow me." Courtney stood up and trailed after her boss to the other side of the room. "You are going to keep a low profile. You have to get close to Duncan Klix and Duncan Klix only. You must gain his trust and get him to spill his fathers latest work to you." Mr. Fitzgerald tapped his fingers over the touch sensered screen built into the metal table. The center of the able turned round to reveal a bunch of different items that could be useful to any spy.

Courtney fingered each device carefully, she had to make sure to get the right one. She picked up a small bebe gun and held it up so it looked like she was about to shoot, she placed it back in it's holder and picked up a ray gun. "This one will do." She told her boss, and he happily tapped on the keypad again, causing the table to return to it's normal state.

"Am I getting a new identity?" Courtney asked, strapping the gun into her belt.

"No." Mr. F. replied. "Your identity is not at stake here, he shouldn't know who you are. You should be safe." Courtney took a seat and looked up at her boss. "You can start right away." He answered the unasked question.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Simpson, Courtney's father." Oliver lied to the principal. They shook hands and the headmaster motioned for Oliver and Courtney to sit down. Oliver was pretending to be Courtney's father so she could get into the new school, the same one as Duncan Klix. Courtney was startng to get nervous and it was annoying her. She had never got nervous before mission, she was always confident. But there was something about Duncan Klix that Courtney couldn't quite put her finger on, and she hadn't even met him yet.

"Well, Courtney. What brings you to our school?" The principal asked the teen spy.

"I just needed to get away from my old school, I needed a change of scenery and my father agreed. So we decided this was the best school for me to start at." Courtney recited what Mr. Fitzgerald had told her previously.

"And what a wise choice you have made." The clueless headmaster smiled at her. "I am your principal, Mr. Fisher, and for the first week of school you'll have a buddy to help guide you." Mr. Fisher typed away on his computer. "Your buddy should be Duncan Klix. That's not right." The head teacher re-typed. "Duncan Klix...I'm sure I can find you a different buddy."

"No, No. Don't put yourself through any trouble." Oliver protested. "This lad will be fine." The truth was Oliver had hacked into the system earlier that day and assigned Duncan as Courtney's buddy.

"I'll pick you up later." Oliver told Courtney, kissing her head. "Have a good day."

"I will." Courtney smiled at him. "Bye, dad." She giggled as she followed Mr. Fisher down the hallway to her first class.

* * *

A/N: Okay I'll be honest and say I am rubbish when it comes to guns so I went with a bebe gun cause I know what that is, but I will own up and say I don't know what a ray gun is...ha ha, that's seriously lame right? I know, but oh well It's just me he he.

Please Review


	5. Meeting The Bad Boy

5-Meeting the Bad Boy

The corridors were long and twisting. Courtney was lucky to have a good memory otherwise she would have easily got lost. It was a big school too. One of the best education facility's in the country. How Duncan Klix ever got into the school was a mystery to Courtney. If the mowhawk and piercing's didn;t already tell you, Duncan was known as a rebel, a delinquent even. Not many people would know about his dad, maybe no one in school did. Why would any super villain wan their teenage son telling people bout their evil plans? For all Dr. Klix knew,his son could have been socializing with...dare he say it, the good side. But, as far a he was concerned Duncan's friends weren't that great.

Finally Mr. Fisher stopped outside a classroom. He pushed open the door and held it there for Courtney to walk through. She thanked him as she did, which he returned with a smile.

"Mr. Fisher, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Courtney looked over to the blackboard to see a short, stumpy man. He had a balding head and a pot belly to match. He wore thick rimmed, oval shaped glasses and looked like one of those teachers from a teen movie.

"This is Courtney Simpson, she's new here." The principal paused to look around the room. "Klix not here then?" He asked rhetorically. "Shame, I guess until he makes an appearance you'll have to follow...I mean buddy up with" He took another moment to scan the sea of students. "Gwen Parker." A girl in the back of the room groaned loudly as she slammed her head on the desk, her black hair and teal striped hair fell over her face as she did so. She was wearing a black corset top with a small blue jacket over it, and a long-sleeved, green top between the layers. Gwen's ghostly white skin stood out against the fake tan of the blond sitting beside her.

The brunet took an empty seat near the back corner of the room, one behind her new 'buddy'.

"This mission is failing already."Courtney mumbled quietly.

"What did you say?" Gwen snapped, turning around in her seat to face the new girl.

"Oh, I was just wondering if this seat was okay for me to sit in." Courtney fired back with a cute smile on her face.

"Your funeral."Gwen muttered so softly Courtney only just caught it. She didn't ask the goth what she meant, for starting an argument on the first day of a new school wasn't the right way to go about things. Instead, Courtney just sat, thinking to herself, ignoring everything the teacher was saying. Why should she care anyway? Sure, she LOVED school, but she wasn't going to be there long, that was as long as Duncan Klix decided to show up.

Courtney dodged another spit wad as it came tumbling towards her. What was that, the fifth in one hour? High School was hell, but this place went below and beyond that. Even better, Duncan hadn't even showed for school. Life wasn't getting easier for the spy. But, she refused to give up. High School was High School, it as the same at her old school too. Oh, how she wished she was there.

The door swung open, and almost fell back off it hinges. Courtney jumped from her position with her head on the desk, to sitting bolt upright. In strolled Duncan Klix. It was hard to confuse him with anyone else.

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Klix." The teacher at the front of the room greeted sarcastically.

"Not really."Duncan mumbled to himself as he walked up the isle to his desk, or better known as Courtney's seat. Duncan stopped and looked down at the new brunette in his chair. Courtney did nothing but stare back, she was praying onthe inside that no one could see how scared she really was.

"What do you think your doing in my seat?" He asked, testily.

"Your seat? Oh, I'm sorry you must be Duncan Klix. I wondered why it said reserved for the Jackass written on the seat." Courtney's remark got the class to burst into a chorus of ooo's. Duncan wasn't impressed by this, but managed to chuckle at Courtney.

"You now what, Princess?I'll let you sit there for today, but tomorrow, find a new space." Duncan replied.

"Princess?" Courtney raised an eyebrow at the delinquent as he fell into the empty space behind her.

"Yeah, your very demanding, and smoking hot, just like a Princess." Before Courtney could come up with another smart remark the teacher butted in.

"If you two are done." Meaning that they should shut up and carry on with their work. The teen spycouldn't help but smirk to herself as she realized just how easy this mission would be. Little did she know that Duncan was thinking eaxcly the same.

* * *

A/N: This is WAAAAAAAAY over due! I am SUPER sorry for that...I have been sooo wrapped up in my other stories (which you should also check out.) that this one has been forgotten...Sorry to my AMAZING! readers and reviewers...

Well, hopefully I'll upload this one reglaury

Thanks for reading, please Review

Love ChloeRhiannonX


	6. The Other Side

_**The Other Side**_

Duncan's P.O.V.

I couldn't hep but stare at her all through that boring...whatever lesson it was. She was a good looking site if I do say so. When I was told about her I wasn't told she was that beautiful.

STAY FOCUSED, DUNCAN! Courtney Simpson is the enemy.

A HOT enemy.

So? Most girls are hot.

But not _that _HOT! She's scorching HOT!

I hate my conscience. It's usually right. Courtney was hot, and not your regular girl hot, either. There was just something about her that made me want her, _badly. _Too bad she's the enemy, I wouldn't mind tapping her, if you get my drift.

The only reason I had come into school today was because my dad forced me. He usually doesn't care about what I do, he's too wrapped up in his own work to care about me, or Amber, my sister. But, he had heard about a teen spy wanting to 'foil' his plans. Foil, such a stupid word, makes me think of tin foil, then makes me think of food. DAMN! I'm hungry now. Back to business. Jack, my dads 'sidekick', told me all about the spy. Her name was Courtney Simpson, she was my age and a damn good villain catcher. Now, she doesn't know, that I know, that's she's a spy out to get my dad. I, on the other and, do know. I have to get her close to me, then I have to stop her. Easy? WRONG! Courtney Simpson is the worlds most hard shell. She's too hard to catch out, but she'll be good at catching me out. That's what I was old anyway, but I doubt it.

"MR. KLIX!" The teacher yelled. I snapped out of my thinking zone and back to reality. "Class is over, LEAVE!" I gave a nod of my head and scarpered out of the room, into the jungle of a hallway. I had to find Courtney Simpson, I had to start my plan. I ran down the crowded corridor until I reached my locker, I slumped against it and watched each person walk past. I was about to walk off, when I felt a person pull me into a hug. When my eyes refocused I noticed it was Heather. Heather was my on-off girlfriend. One day we wouldn't talk to each other the next I'd wake up in bed next to her. It was complicated between us.

"Hey, babe." I smirked. She gave me a piercing, deadly look. "What?"

"Alright, who is she?" Heather asked, removing her arms from around my neck and placing her hands on her hips. "Well?" I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl you're looking for, the girl who's been on you're mind since yesterday." The Asian girl scowled. It then hit me she meant Courtney Simpson. How did she know about her?

I took my chance and forced my lips onto hers, striking her off guard, but she melted into my arms.

"There is no other girl, I promise." I lie, kind of. There was no other girl in the sense she meant it, but Courtney Simpson was who I was looking for and who I was thinking about.

"I've got to get to class, I'll see you at my house at eight." She gave me a quick peck on the lips and left. I rolled my eyes, all she wanted me for was her own sexual pleasures.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned round I was shocked to find Courtney Simpson standing before me.

"Well, hot stuff, what can I help you with?" I asked, receiving an eye roll from her.

"You're supposed to show me around the school, Ogre, or weren't you told about that?" She responded.

"Oh, I know. I was actually looking for you, just in case you wondered into the boys locker room or something like that." I smirked. I snatched the piece of paper out of her hands and studied it.

"Math, blah!" I gagged, but I knew she was a goody-two-shoes ho I had to get on the right side of. "Come on, I'll lead the way. She just stared at me with a blank look on her face, was I not clear enough?

"You coming?" I asked.

"You're actually gonna take me to my lesson?" She questioned.

"Unless, you wanna come round the back of the bike shed with me." I winked, she punched my arm. Bloody-hell, that girl can hit. All the fighting has given her real strong upper body strength.

It was my turn to roll my eyes at her, just for the fun of it. I barged past her, knocking her shoulder a little, for more fun, and walked off in the direction of mathematics at least I thought I was. When she started following me I didn't say a word to her, she didn't say a word o me either. The two of us just kept walking down the hallways. It was such a big school, it was easy to get confused and lost, especially if you're never in school like I am.

We reached a dead end in one of the corridors.

"Duncan, where are we?" I knew she was trying to be tough, but I could her a small bit of fear in her voice. I had lead us to the old part of the school building. It had been a good twenty-minutes since we had even seenor heard another person. We were lost in school.

* * *

A/N: Please Review =]

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. Falling Together

_**Falling Together**_

Duncan's P.O.V.

"Duncan, where are we?" Courtney asked, looking around at the dust covered dead end.

"In school. At least I think we are." I replied, trying to get Courtney to let her guard down.

"Duncan, I'm scared." Courtney said, leaping forward and taking my arm in her clutches. I, taken a back, didn't know how to respond. I stared down at the top of her head, thinking what we could do next. I could of tried and persuaded her to start a make-out session with me, but some how I didn't see that ending too well for me. Courtney was fierce, and not afraid to show it.

You're losing control again, Duncan.

'Cause you love her.

Yeah, right. I just don't want her foiling my dad's plans.

Since when have you cared about your dad?

Since I...I...I don't! But, I've only just met her and I've got Heather.

Yeah, 'cause Heather doesn't have other boys every night she doesn't have you. Love at first sight!

Shut up!

I still hate my conscience, even if it is sometimes right. I had only met Courtney, but there was something about her that had me drawn to her.

What am I saying? Courtney Simpson is the enemy. I can't get too close to her, she's the hero of the story. The villain's son and the hero never intervene together. It's not allowed. But, hey, since when have I followed the rules.

"Duncan, what are we going to do?" Courtney looked up at me, fear in her eyes. We couldn't go bak the way we came, I had no idea what way that was anymore.

"I don't know, Princess." I said, it honestly just slipped out.

"Princess?" She let goof my arm and stared at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Y-Yeah, cause you're all high and mighty and beautiful, like a Princess." SHIT!

"Y-You think I'm Beautiful?"

* * *

Courtney's P.O.V.

"Y-Yeah, cause you're all high and mighty and beautiful, like a Princess." Duncan explained. Had he just said beautiful?

"Y-You think I'm Beautiful?" I asked stuttering on my words. What is that boy doing to me? I'm Courtney Simpson, I never stutter. I always know what to say, I always know what I'm doing. But, now I'm alone with Duncan Klix, I have no idea what's right and wrong.

"Well, I...Uh..." He trailed off, his cheeks slighty blushing red. I smiled at him, he really did think I was beautiful. Wow, no one had ever said I was beautiful before.

Focus, Courtney! Duncan Klix is trouble.

HOT trouble!

It doesn't matter how HOT he is. He's a bad influence. He's the enemy. He's-

HOT!

Yes-NO!

Great, now every part of me thinks he's hot. Which, when you think about it, he is. And, he thinks I'm beautiful. Now, what to do next.

"It's okay. I know it's hard for you to say it." I giggled. Smooth, Court. Duncan didn't say anything, he looked the other way, out the window behind him. I walked over to where he was standing and placed a friendly hand on his arm. He looked down at me, his eyes confused. I smiled sweetly, he didn't return the favour. But before I could say anything, the bell rang. The noise was tooloud fo me to say nythig over, and by thetime it had finshed ringing I had lost the confidence. I had never lost my confidence before. What was happening to me? Was I falling for Duncan Klix?

* * *

A/N: Just a quickie =] I wanted them to get some interaction in this chapter...will there be DxC? I have no idea, I haven't planned that far ahead lol =]

Thanks for reading, please review =]

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. DxC?

_**Chapter 8-DxC?**_

**_Duncan's P.O.V._**

"No, it's this way." I protested, pointing in the opposite direction to Courtney. We had managed to walk our way back to a T-junction. I wanted to go left, but, miss good-two-shoes wanted to go right. To be honest, I clue myself, but I was sure I had a better chance of knowing where we were going than her, since it was her first day at school. The again, it might as well have been mine too, considering I never attended.

"Why do you make things so difficult, Duncan?" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air out of frustration. A devilish smirk spread across my jaw, much to Courtney's annoyance. Her face was turning bright red now, making the cute, little, seven freckles across the bridge of her nose stand out. She was even cuter when she was mad. Yeah, I had finally told myself that I thought she was cute. And maybe, just maybe, I liked her. Just a bit.

"Fine, we'll go your way." I said.

"No, we'll go your way."She replied, barging past me and walking off left. I could have sworn I saw a smile appear on her face as our shoulders brushed past each other, but I might have been just imagining it. There was no way that she liked me back.

We walked down the left corridor until we reached a sign pinned to the wall; Mathematics. I smirked in triumph, Courtney, however, scowled at the sign. It was fun to make her angry, plus, she's cuter when she's angry.

"Go ahead, say it." She said, making my smirk grow wider.

"Say what?" I teased, just wanting to see how far I could push her.

"Say 'I told you so'." Courtney replied, somehow keeping her cool. I didn't say anything back, I wanted to wait just for the right moment.

I led Courtney into math class and introduced her to the teacher. We were about thirty minutes late for class thanks to our detour. If you ask me, it was worth it.

* * *

**_Courtney's P.O.V._**

"I don't know, Bridge." I said. I was lying on my bed, talking down the phone to Bridgette. "I really don't know." I sighed, rolling over onto my back and staring up at the peeling, white-painted ceiling.

"How can you not know? You either like him or you don't." Bridgette stated, I could just imagine her giving me 'the look'. 'The look' was something Bridgette always gave me when she was trying to get me to confess to things. It always worked.

"And I don't know." I moaned, scrunching my face up slightly. "I mean, he's hot, Bridge."

"But?" She sighed from the other end of the phone.

"But, he's the enemy." Ever since Duncan and I 'found' our way back to the main part of the school building, I couldn't get him off my mind. All day, in each class, throughout lunch and even when Oliver picked me up. Duncan Klix was all I could think about. Why had we got lost?If e hadn't then I might not have...have grown feeling's for him. If I started to grow feeling's for him, and he felt the same way back, then Mr. Fitzgerald would throw a fit. On the other hand, it is my life, I should be able to do what I want without anyone else telling me. I am so confused.

"Put it this way, he likes you-" I cut across my blond friend.

"How do you know he likes me?" I asked, worried that she knew something I didn't.

"He called you beautiful, guys don't go round saying girls are beautiful when they don't have feeling's for them." She told me. I mentally sighed. "Come on, Court. It's pretty obvious to me that you _do_ like him."

"But," I pulled a pillow over my face and screamed. "I don't know!" I shouted.

"Don't know what?" I sat bolt upright on my bed, those words hadn't come from Bridgette's mouth. I turned round to face my bedroom window, and of course, who should be standing there? None other than...

* * *

A/N: Duh, duh, DUHHH! Who is it? He, he, he...

Do you guys like the short and choppy chapters or the long ones? 'Cause if I write short ones I can update faster, but if I write long ones I can fit more in...up to you, the readers and reviewers.

IMPORTANT QUESTION! Do you think Noah resembles Mogli from Jungle book? I'm sitting on bed listening to Bowling fopr Soup-Bare Necessities, and it came to me. Noah lookes like Mogli...just a less wilder version...

Thanks for reading, please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. Duncan's Life

_**9-Duncan's Life**_

Duncan's P.O.V.

It was driving me crazy. I couldn't think straight anymore. Why couldn't I get that girl of my mind?

'Cause you like her! Duncan and Courtney sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be-

SHUT UP!

Starts with an S, ends with an X. OH MY GOD THEY'RE HAVING-

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Why is i do hard for you to admit your feeling's for her?

I have a girlfriend, Heather. Who I'm going to be seeing later.

Perfect girlfriend she is.

I got out of my car and walked up the concrete steps to my house. The door as unlocked, as usual. One of these days we're gonna get robbed, I told myself. Taking my bag off and slinging it in the kitchen, I could hear my father talking upstairs in his 'conference room'. I didn't take much notice of my father's work, I never had. He's a Super Villain, why would I? Everyone knows that the good guys win in the end, no point in even trying.

"Can you guys give me a moment?" I heard my father say, before what sounded like a herd of elephants was running down the stairs, filled the air. "MY BOY!" My father welcomed me, his arms open in the air, a fake smile plastered on his face. How did I know it was fake? My father doesn't smile. "How's your little mission going?" He asked. Typical, all he thinks about is work. World Domination is what he wants to achieve, and once he's achieved it (despite the fact he won't), all he'll care about is that slutty woman, who's half his age, that lives with us. I don't fit into his life.

"It's going good, dad." I say, opening the fridge and pulling out a soda.

"Yeah? Well, keep up the good work. I want Fitzgerald's spy company shut down ASAP!" I lied, my father does occasionally grin with Glee, whilst rubbing his hands together. This is one of those times. "I've got a few people upstairs, so, don't disturb us."

"Don't worry, dad, I'm going out." I said, popping open the soda and leaving the room. A normal dad would ask where I was going, who I was seeing, did I have a condom on me. No. My dad went straight back up to his meeting. No concern about me what-so-ever.

I slumped down on the sofa and flicked on the TV. Flipping through channel's, I came across a cable channel that I never even knew we had. It was a new's channel. Normally the news doesn't interest me, I don't really care about other people's tragic lives when I've got my own to live. But, as I flicked onto this channel, Courtney Simpson's picture came crawling onto the screen. I'd had her on my mind all day, and now she was on the TV. Perfect. Turns out she had 'foiled' Dr. Crab's plan. Typical. That guy was an amateur. I'd met him a few times, when my father held meeting's they were for the other Villain's of the world, Dr. Crab isn't a good Villain at all. No wonder Courtney found him easy to defeat. I probably could have done it, and I have zero experience in anything of this sort.

Before I knew it, it was already 7:45. I knew I had to get going to Heather's. I couldn't keep her majesty waiting. Running out the door, I jumped back into my Silver BMW and sped off towards my girlfriends. It wasn't a long drive, about ten minutes, which meant I was there five minutes early. I decided I would surprise her and go in anyway. Her parents were out of the country for the week so we'd have the house to ourselves.

I tip-toed up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom, I put my hand on the bass knob, but froze when I heard Heather giggling.

"Alejandro." She giggled. "You really need to go, baby." I turned the handle and barged in the room. Heather was lying on the bed in her bra and panties, with Alejandro on top of her, sucking on her neck.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The boy jumped back off the bed and Heather sat up, wide-eyed and staring at me.

"Duncan, I-I can explain." She stuttered, swinging herself off the bed and taking a step towards me. I took a step back, and shook my head at her.

"No need to, it's pretty obvious whats going on." I said, slamming the door shut and sprinting out of the house.

I drove and drove, unsure of where I was going. In the end I parked up beside the curb and hit my head on the steering wheel. How could I have been so stupid? How could I not have know she was cheating on me?

I tried to tell you.

Now isn't the time for you!

Hey, I haven't done anything wrong here. I told you she wasn't faithful, I told you she wasn't the 'perfect' girlfriend you thought she was. You just never listen.

My conscience was right. I hadn't listened when I warned myself about Heather. I drowned out what I said, just so I could be with the popular, slutty, whore of a girl.

I lifted my head from the wheel and squinted into the night. I had no idea where I was, that was until I looked up to the house I was parked beside. In the driveway was a very familiar car. It belonged to the one and only, Courtney Simpson. So, I had found where she lived. I clambered out of my car and ran up the grassy lawn. I stopped beneath an open window. I could hear her voice.

"How do you know he likes me?" She said, a tint of worry in her voice. I smirked. Was she talking about me? Only one way to find out. I started to climb up the tree beside the house. I found an old tree house up there, and various balls and Frisbee's. I climbed out onto an out-stretched branch, and hoped onto a small roof that was coming off the house. I was just beneath her window, why did she have her room on the third story?

I grabbed hold of some vine's and abseiled my way upwards. I looked inside and she had her back to me. Perfect. I stuck one leg in through the window, and then the other. I slowly slid my whole body in and leaned up against the wall.

"But," She pulled a pillow over her face and screamed. "I don't know!" She shouted.

"Don't know what?" I asked. Courtney sat bolt upright on the bed. She turned around to face me and froze on the spot.

"DUNCAN!" She managed to cry.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been busy with things. BUT, I managed to get two new chapters up for you guys, 'cause I love you =]

Please Review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. Duncan in The Bedroom

A/N: In case you guys didn't notice, I uploaded two chapters, so you might wanna read the one before this first =]

* * *

_**10-Duncan in The Bedroom**_

No One's P.O.V

"DUNCAN!" Courtney cried, as she turned to face the delinquent by her open window.

"Hello? Courtney? Are you still there?" Bridgette shouted down the phone, snapping Courtney out of her trance.

"Bridge, I'll call you back later." The teen spy didn't even wait for a reply, she hung up the line. Carefully, she gt up from her bed and slowly made her way over to Duncan. "W-What are you doing here?" She asked, shaking her head, hoping it was all just a bad dream.

"Can't a guy come visit a girl?" Duncan asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"No..well, yeah. But, not a girl he just met today!" Courtney yelled, taking a step back towards her bed. Duncan rested a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn back and face him. But, before he could say anything they were interrupted.

"Courtney!" A voice boomed in through the door. "Courtney, who are you talking to?" It was Courtney's father. A few footsteps were faintly heard coming up the stairs to Courtney's attic bedroom.

The brunette started to panic, her dad couldn't see Duncan, especially in her room. Quickly, she pulled Duncan down onto the floor and told him to get under the bed.

"Don't you want me on the bed?" He asked, winking at her. She kicked his side, and he rolled himself under the bed to avoid more pain. Courtney threw herself back on top of the bed and picked her phone back up. She pressed it to her ear just as her father came through the door.

"Yeah, Bridge. It was a good first day." Courtney said, ignoring her father in the doorway.

"Court, who were you talking to?" He asked.

"Hold on, Bridge. I'm talking to Bridgette, dad." She told him.

"I thought I heard another voice up here?" He continued.

"Oh, I put my phone on speaker whilst I was doing my homework." Courtney said, motioning to a pile of books on her desk. Courtney's father nodded his head and left the room. She waited till she heard the door shut before moving.

Courtney flung herself over the side of the bed and pulled up the sheets at the side. Duncan was lying underneath on his back, staring upwards at the wooden planks.

"Duncan, you've got to get out of here." Courtney told him, falling onto the floor and crawling under the bed to be beside him. "It's not that I don't want you here." She said, remembering her mission and flirting a little. "But, my parents can't know you're here, they'd kill me if they found out." The teen spy moved closer to her enemy. Duncan flinched slightly, not knowing what the girl was getting at.

"Well, would your parents let you go out tonight with a friend? Because, I've got nothing better to do, and you seem pretty bored." Duncan smirked, Courtney smiled sexily.

"I guess I could ask." And with that, the two teenagers slid out from under the bed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness. I had trouble writing this one for some unknown reason. Oh well, I got it up for you now anay =]

Thanks for reading, Please Review =]

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. The First 'Date'

_**11-The First 'Date'**_

Courtney's P.O.V.

"Dad, is it alright if I go out?" I asked my father. Duncan was waiting outside in his car for me, I didn't really want to go out with him.

_Lier._

But, it was part of my mission, getting him to fall for me.

_Too. Because you've already fallen for him. _

"Please." I added, pulling my cutest face I could. He shifted his weight around in his old and lumpy chair. "Please, daddy." My father stared up at me from where he was sitting, I knew he couldn't resist it when I called him daddy.

"Okay, but don't stay out too late, you still have a mission to complete." He told me, going back to his Tuesday night TV. If only he knew this was part of my mission. I gave my father a quick hug and ran out the door, grabbing my black, leather jacket on the way out.

I hopped int the passenger side of Duncan's car and smiled warmly at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, he just smirked at me with his gorgeous tealy-blue orbs. I was like putty in his hands, and think he knew that too.

"You'll see, babe." And with that, he sped off at about 70 MPH. I swiftly fastened my belt around myself for safety, because the rate we were going we would crash.

We sat in silence for most of the ride, but I still had a love-giddy smile plastered across my jaw. Lucky for me, Duncan didn't see it though.

"We're here, Princess." I snapped out of my daydream and took a look out the window. We were at the pier, to be more specific, the carnival. My smile grew wider, if that was possible, I love the carnival. "You coming?" Duncan teased, getting out of the car and running round to open my door.

Duncan paid for me to go in, and dragged me off to the biggest roller coaster first. I wasn't a big fan of roller coaster's. I never have been, I hate them to be perfectly honest, but I couldn't tell Duncan that. When we climbed into our car, I clung onto his arm for extra safety. I didn't have to look to know he was smirking at my cowardliness.

Duncan's P.O.V.

Courtney screamed the whole way round the track. I have never seen a girl so scared before in my life. I was kind of glad to see her that way, though. Not because I love seeing scared girls, but because I could be there to comfort her.

_She's messing with your mind, man. You're turning mushy. _

After the roller caster I decided to let Princess have a few minutes to get over her sacredness. I took her over to a photo booth and pushed her in beside me.

"You feeling okay, Princess?" I asked, seeing her face returning to it's normal color again.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She replied, trying to act like she had no idea what I was talking about. I chuckled to myself, pushing a few coins into the machine.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I pulled a funny face and before she knew it, the picture had been taken. She blinked a few times, but regained her confidence for the second photo. She stuck her tongue out and went cock-eyed, whilst I stuck two fingers up behind her head. In the third picture we just both started laughing for no apparent reason. And the fourth, the fourth is my favorite. I kissed her cheek, and she went bright pink.

When we got the pictures back I gave them to her, there was no reason for me to keep them.

"Thank you." She smiled, folding up the tiny photographs in half and putting them safely in her pocket.

Courtney's P.O.V.

"Wanna go get some grub?" Duncan asked, I nodded my head 'yes'. Before I knew it, Duncan had slid his hand into mine and we were walking off towards the diner. I was hardto believe I had only met him a few hours ago, but now we were acting like we had been dating months. My mission was going well.

I slid into a booth and Duncan slid in after me. We ended up ordering a large portion of fries to share together. The grin on my face never left as we waited for our food.

"So, why did you come to my house?" I asked him, realizing I hadn't before. At first he avoided my eyes, but eventually turned to face me.

"Well, I was meant to be seeing Heather tonight, but when I got to her house she was there with Alejandro. I just got into my car and drove away. When I stopped, I had no idea where I was, until I spotted your car. I decided to climb up to your room and come see you." He smirked slightly at the end, but I could see he was hurt inside. I placed a hand on his shoulder to try and show I cared, then Duncan did the unexpected. He leaned over to me, and kissed my lips.

* * *

A/N: OOOOOOHHHHH! Scandalous!

So, I go back to school tomorrow. This week wasn't as productive as I thought it would ave be..OH WELL. I don't mind I got a few chapters out for this story. If I can I'll upload again tomorrow, but I am supposed to be going to the theater tomorrow with the school. So, we'll see.

I also wrote a song-fic earlier, can check that out. Please and Thank you =]

And right now I am into OC stories, so if you have an OC story with open room for a girl, Tell me!

Thank you to;

ShikaiNoInuKikIchiHime36

Luna Mrow

bella-sk8er

xX-Callisto-Xx

For reviewing the last chapter(s)

Thanks for Reading and Please Review =]

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	12. The End Of The Mission

_**12-The End of the Mission**_

Courtney's P.O.V.

Hopping off my Harley Davidson, I tossed my helmet onto the seat and walked over to where Oliver was sitting at his usual desk. I was waiting for a meeting with Mr. Fitzgerald, he had asked for me to come in on a special occasion, something to do with my mission or something. I hadn't really been paying attention. I hadn't been paying attention since the previous night. Duncan and I had kissed. _Really_ kissed. Full on lip action and everything. I ha never been so exited in my life. Why was I excited? Because I was in...love...with Duncan Klix. My heart skipped a beat just remembering the magical night we had had together.

"Courtney!" Oliver snapped, clicking his fingers in front of my face. I looked up to his face and he had a smiley-smile on. "What's up with you today? You're never this happy." He laughed, turning a mirror towards me. I stared deep at the girl looking back at me, she had the same tanned kin as me, the same mocha hair as me, even the same seven freckles on the bridge of my nose, but she was smiling. A love-giddy smile was spread from one side of her jaw to the other.

"I'm just happy, I guess." I shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Nothing to do with a boy, is it?" Oliver asked, scowling slightly. I swear, he treated me like a child. Like his child, more like. He was always fatherly over me. Always.

"No, it isn't." I lied.

"Really? Because your flushing cheeks say otherwise." Oliver turned back to his computer and started typing away again. I looked back in the mirror to see he wasn't lying. My cheeks were bright pink. I had been caught out. "You know what?" Oliver continued, still working hard. "I love you, Court. You're like the daughter I don't have." He sighed deeply. "Which means I don't want to see you get hurt. Ever." Oliver stopped typing to look at me. "So, please, think before you make a rational decision about this."

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V.

"What's up with you?" My father asked. Obviously noticing the goofy grin on my face. Unlike him. "Is the mission going well?" He asked, grinning himself, wringing his hands together.

"Uh, yeah, dad." I lied. The truth was Courtney was on my mind. Ever since we'd kissed she was all I could think about.

_She's turned you mushy!_

That night had been the best I had had in a long while. It was...special...

_Corny!_

It might be corny, but it means a lot to me. I think...I think I might actually love her. I've never been in love before. I don't know how it feels. But, the butterflies in my stomach I get when I'm around her. The goosebumps I get when she touches me. The sparks I felt between us when we kissed. I think they have something to do with it.

_Aww! The evil, little, boy is in love. MAN UP!_

I can't help but wonder what she's doing right now...

* * *

Courtney's P.O.V.

"YOUR TAKING ME OFF THE MISSION!" I screamed as loud as I could, which, to be honest, was pretty loud. But, how could he take me off the mission? It had been the best mission I had ever been given. EVER! Okay, at first I wasn't too fussed about it, but, now I know better than to judge a mission by it's debriefing. Honestly, I do.

"You've grown too attached to this particular mission, Courtney." Mr. Fitzgerald told me. "You know that growing so close to a mission can hurt you."

"Mr. Fitzgerald, you can't do this."I whined. "This is the best mission I have had-" He cut across me.

"Because?" I shut up and sank back down into my chair. There was no way I was telling him why I liked this mission in particular. "My point is, Courtney, you have grown too close to Klix, I'm assigning someone else to it."

"FINE!" I yelled, running out of his office.

Tears streamed down my face, I couldn't control it. Jumping back on my bike I sped off, ignoring Oliver shouting my name behind me. I couldn't bear to go back to HQ, not after everyone had, more than likely, heard mine and Mr, F's little 'disagreement'. I am Courtney Simpson. I have never, in my entire spying career, been taken off a mission. Never. It felt pretty bad. Okay, _**really**_ bad.

* * *

A/N: Sorry It's been, like, 3 days since my last update. BUT school started on Monday, yesterday all I had was homework, and to top it off Friday is my set-father's birthday, so my mother has been taking me, Brianna, AJ and Kelsie around ALL different shops to see what we want to buy him. Some how I managed to write this chapter for you. And NO it isn't the end of the story.

Than you to:

Duncan Luva

Luna Mrow

bella-sk8er

hawkfire111

and PrincessXJuvie

You guys ROCK for reviewing =] Thank you

Thank you for reading, please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	13. Comforting

_**13-Comforting**_

Courtney's P.O.V

I brushed away a few stay tears, before climbing out of my car and walking over to the school building. As soon as she saw me, Bridgette came running over and pulled me into a tight hug. The water works started again, so my best friend pulled me into the girls toilet's. I had to move back to my old school after what happened. I hated it. I hated everything little thing about it.

I sank myself down onto the floor in the corner. I didn't even care about the germs that were reproducing on m ass at that point. Nothing mattered more to me than...I couldn't even say his name by that point without fresh tears starting to form in my eyes. It was useless trying to forget him, he would always be there. But, it was useless trying to keep in my heart, I would never see him again. I was in a confusing teenage crisis, and the only person I could confide in was Bridgette.

"Hey." Bridge said, sinking down beside me. "You wanna tell me what's up?" She asked, ripping a piece of toilet paper from the roll in her hand, and giving it to me. I shook my head, failing at drying my eyes. "Court, I know you got kicked off the mission, but you have to tell me why." Bridgette persuaded, until I couldn't keep it in any more.

"I love him." I said, but it came out a whisper. "I really love him, Bridge." I told her, sliding my head onto her shoulder. Bridgette slung an arm around my shoulder's, and pulled me into another hug.

"I know you do." She said, "But, if you love something set it free, and if they truly love you, they'll come back." That was one of Bridgette's quotes of life. She was full of them. Always giving me wise advice, and who knows maybe Duncan would eventually come back to me. At least I hoped so, anyway.

"Yo, Mocha!" Geoff called, jogging over to me in the almost empty hallway. "Where've you been, Mocha?" He asked, leaning his weight on his elbow against the locker next to mine.

"I was ill, that's all." I answered in monotone. Slamming my locker shut, I slung my book back over my shoulder and walked away from the blond. I could never tell him the truth, never. No one was to know I was a spy. No one was to ever to know I was the world's **BEST** spy. No one was to ever find out that I was in love. No one was to ever find out I was in love with my enemy.

Duncan's P.O.V.

Courtney hadn't been in school that day. It was along and dreadful day. First off, it as school, enough said. Next it was Heather. That bitch had been using me. This whole time she had been using me for popularity, since I was probably the most popular guy in school. I had seen Heather in the school hallway in the morning. She had Alejandro pressed against the cold, grey wall, her tongue halfway down his throat. His hands were caressing her ass, one of her hand was tussling his hair, the one groping his dick. It made me sick in the stomach to watch those two do something like that. Not because I was still in love with Heather or anything, but the fact they would do that in public. Even I wouldn't stoop that low.

After I had seen the two cheaters in the morning, I was counting on my favorite teen spy to cheer me up. She never showed up for homeroom. Or class. I grew worried in my stomach, where could she have been. I wasn't too concerned, though. There were multiple reasons as to why she wasn't in. She could have simply been ill, she might have had a dentist appointment. Something like that. I struggled through the whole school day, hoping she would show up. She never did.

The first thing I did when I got home was I stormed straight up the stairs. Hoping to have a little nap before food, getting Courtney off my mind. No such luck. My father was at the top of the stair's, almost as if he was waiting for me. He had that mischievous grin on his face again, and was excitedly wringing his hands together. I gave him a funny look, he only continued his smile.

"Dad, why are you here? I thought you'd still be at work." I said.

"I have great news, son." He beamed like the sun. "You know that spy at your school? Coral or something." Courtney. I mentally said.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, she's been taken off her mission. We've won, my boy! If the best spy in town couldn't handle us, no one will." My father shouted, happily. A smirk spread across my face, but, on the inside I was tearing apart.

"Perfect!" I yelled trying to act as happy as my father was. "Dad, this is great." I lied.

My insides felt like they were being ripped to shreds, but there was nothing I could do about it. There as a burning pain where my heart should have been, but after being ripped into so many little pieces, I doubt it was still there. I wanted Courtney back. I wanted her in my life. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and now she was gone...

* * *

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Feeling sorry for the two of them? I know I am. Sorry for the crappy chapter title, too. But, they both do need comforting..Ah, it's crap FULL STOP.

Thank you to:

Hawkfire111

bella-sk8er

and Luna Mrow

I love you guys for reviewing! Thank you so much!

Thank for reading, please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonx


	14. Kidnapping The Pair

_**14-Kidnapping the pair **_

No one's P.O.V.

The cold air was filling the Simpson house with draughts of un-refreshing wind. Courtney cuddled into her fluffy blanket even further. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing. Being kicked off a mission had hurt Courtney, it ad really hurt her. Never had she thought she would get kicked off a mission, she hadn't prepared herself for it. She had no idea what to do.

Mr. Simpson came wondering into the family room, where Courtney was sitting, alone. He sat down beside his daughter on the sofa, she didn't even flinch. Courtney kept her mind transfixed on the patch of carpet she had her eyes set on. Mr. Simpson didn't know what to do with his daughter. Ever since she had been taken off the mission, she had thrown herself into depression. No one knew why she had been taken off the mission in the first place, Courtney refused to tell them. All they knew was Mr. Fitzgerald would never take someone off a mission unless it was urgent.

Courtney's dad sighed heavily, watching his only daughter wallow in self-pity.

"Court, honey, what's wrong?" He asked, hoping to get some sort of response from her, but nothing. She kept her thoughts to herself. The same way she had been doing for the past few days. Every time someone tried to talk to her, she would blank them.

"Come on, Courtney." He encouraged. "You can tell me what happened, I'm your dad. I've probably been in that position when I was a spy." Nothing. She didn't budge from her space. With another sigh, Mr. Simpson left the room. Giving up hope of talking to his daughter. She was never going to answer him. When Courtney heard the den door shut, she turned around to see the space her father had been sitting in. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of what had happened to her. Her father wouldn't understand what she was going through, heartbreak.

Courtney left for her bedroom. She was already dressed in her PJ's. She had been wearing them all day. Her parents thought it was a good idea to keep her off school while she was recovering from what had happened. For once, being away from school didn't bother the usually preppy girl. That's how much her heart was hurting.

As the teen spy entered her bedroom, she was attacked from behind. A pair of muscly arms grabbed her around the stomach, as another pushed a cloth over her nose and mouth. Courtney tried to struggle, she tried to scream, but her world turned black.

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V.

I hadn't left my room in days. Not since my father gave me the 'great' news. I never thought I would experience such pain. My heart felt like it had been ripped from my chest, shot, stabbed, had the shit beat out of it, then placed back in my chest. I never thought heartbreak would hurt that bad.

My life would never be the same without Courtney. She was one of those people that once you met them, you will never be able to live without them. To me my world had ended. Without Courtney I was a big ball of emptiness. Just a shell. No soul, no life. Nothing to live for.

I heard a loud bang come from outside my bedroom window. As much as it hurt, I rose from my bed and looked out the window. I saw one of my father's men leaning inside the back seat of his car. I thought nothing of it, my father's men were usually dodgy people who would do anything for money. I was about to turn around to go back to bed, but something caught my eyes. More like someone. That man was carrying a body up to my doorstep. But it wasn't anybody, it was Courtney Simpson. I ran from my room and down the stairs, but before I could reach the door someone pounced on me and my world went black.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? I'm coming to the end of the story now...almost. I'd better start thinking about what shall happen in the end, 'cause I have no idea.

AND! I have a new story out, called the going's on. Please check it out if you are into things like Vampire's Werewolves, Fairy's, Pixie's, Sorceress and people who LOVE to kill them (Ha Ha, Twilight meets Harry Potter meets X-men...LOL).

Thank you to:

Hawkfire111

xX-Callisto-Xx

Luna Mrow

xXduncanxloverXx

Also to jfjalfj. You may have flamed (the most pointless flame ever, by the way), but it was a review.

Thank you guys for reviewing

Thank you for reading, please Review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. Remeeting, with a side of eveil plans

_**15-Re-meeting, with a side of Evil Plans**_

No One's P.O.V. 

The dark room was filled with silence, or at least it was, until Courtney Simpson woke from her deep slumber. She moaned to herself as she flicked open her onyx orbs.

"Courtney?" Duncan whispered.

"Duncan?" She whispered back.

"It is you." The delinquent sighed.

"I've missed you." Courtney told him, but when she tried to move her arms ached like mad. "I can't move."

"I know, we're tied to some sort of pillar." Duncan explained.

"Who did this?" Courtney asked. Before Duncan could tell her he didn't know, the lights turned on and the room lit up. There were wide computer screens and keyboards with numerous, multi-colored buttons. A large spinning chair was placed in the center of the room. The person sat n the seat spun around and revealed himself to the two teenager's.

"I did this." Dr. Klix announced, proudly. Courtney gasped in horror, Duncan struggled in place even more.

"DAD!" He yelled. "WHY DID YOU TIE US UP?" The punk demanded, his father only laughed at the pair.

"Well, son, I can't have either of you two wrecking my plans, now, can I?" Dr. Klix teased, an evil grin spread across his face. "If I was you I would take this opportunity to SHUT UP!" He chuckled again. Dr. Klix got up from his chair and walked over to one of the large computer screens. He flicked a switch and everything came to life.

The large, metal shutters opened noisily. In stepped some of Dr. Klix's minions. They were all muscly, with well-toned chest's, and ugly looks. Evil Villain wannabe's. Courtney was still fiddling with the ropes, having no luck untying herself or Duncan.

"Stop struggling, you'll hurt yourself." Duncan warned. Courtney immediately stopped. "Court, I know this isn't he best time to tell you this, but I know you're a spy." Courtney gasped.

"How do you know that?" She asked, furiously.

"I'll tell you once we're not tied up. So, being a spy, do you have anything on you that could brake s loose?" Duncan questioned.

"No, I don't usually keep anything on me when I'm IN MY PAJAMAS!" She yelled at him.

"Sor-ry!" He snapped back, sarcastically. The room was filled with too much noise for anyone to hear the two teen's bickering against wall.

"I mean, why would you even think that I would have-" The spy was shut up by Duncan cutting across her.

"Can you reach my back pocket?" He asked.

"Probably, but I don't see how that is going to-" Once again, she was cut off.

"I have a pocket knife in there!" He hissed, quiet enough so no one around could hear him. Without saying another word, Courtney reached into Duncan's back pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. She immediately started to work on cutting the rope tie's. Duncan, however, needed to act as a distraction for his father.

"Dad!" He called. With a roll of his eyes, Dr. Klix turned to face his tied up son. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, curious as to why he actually was.

"World domination is my dream!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air and tilting his head backwards.

"Jack-ass." Courtney muttered under her breath, trying her best to not look like she was cutting the rope.

"Why?" Duncan asked, "World domination, not matter how stupid, I can understand, but, tying me and Courtney up isn't going to help." Dr. Klix laughed at his son's foolishness.

"You two were too close to my plans."

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLANS WERE BEFORE YOU JUST TOLD ME!" Courtney screamed, taking her attention off the pocket knife for a moment. Dr. Klix ignored her outburst and went back to his large computer screen.

"Have you got it?" Duncan whispered.

"Yeah." Courtney breathed, as she sliced the last thread of rope open. "Let me do you." The teen spy kept her eyes on the people in the room as she shuffled towards Duncan. It was hard to keep her ropes in place as she did so, but she knew she had to. "You know, I really did miss you." Duncan began, as the brunette started to cut up the rope.

"Why would you miss me?" She asked, trying to get him to admit his true feeling's once and for all.

"I guess...I guess I like you." It worked.

"Well, I don't like you." She admitted. Courtney stopped what she was doing with the knife and turned to face Duncan. His eye's showed a lot of disappointment.

"You don't?" He choked.

"No." Courtney replied. "I love you." The two shared a swet smile moent, but Courtney knew she had to cut the rope that tied Duncan to the post, and tsrated work on that again.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Be honest, what do you think?

For those of you who know me, you will know that once I start a new story I tend to forget about the one I was working on before it. And, I just started a new story called 'The Going's On'. BUT! I won't forget about this story, it is WAAAYYY too much funn to write. So, I hope you keep reading until It's finished, only a few more chapters...How many is unknown, but just a few =]

Thank you to:

Duncan Luva

hawkire111

bella-sk8er

Wolfgirl666

Luna Mrow

xXduncanxlverXx

and, one again jfjalfj You may think flaming my story is a good in to do because it will 'upset me', 'stop writing DxC', or whatever else you think. When, really, you're just bringing my review's up and up and up ;) 60 REVIEWS! All because of you, honey =] Oh, and FYI If you check out my profile you will find the DxG stuff you want, okay?

lol

Thanks for reading, please review (and in case you didn't notice, flames are very welcome here=]

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	16. Fight Our Way Out

_**16-Fight Our Way Out**_

Courtney's P.O.V.

Duncan and I huddled together behind the stone pillar we had been tied to. No one had noticed our disappearance. Idiots. I was worried for Duncan's sake, it was his dad we had to take down. I know if I had been in his position I wouldn't have done it.

"Get out of here, Princess." He whispered to me.

"NO!" I shouted back, causing him to slam is sweating palm over y mouth. I slapped it away and lowered my voice, "Duncan, I. Am. A. Spy." I hissed at him. "I can handle this, you get out of here."

"No, this is my fight too." He retorted, and he did have a valid point. We were both in it together.

"So, what do we do?" He asked, peering over my shoulder to see if anyone had spotted us. Luckily they were all wrapped up in taking over the world to be bothered with us.

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're the spy! You said you can handle this."

"That doesn't mean I have a plan!" I yelled quietly. We both sat for a few moments thinking of what to do. Plan's weren't my forte. I usually went in, fought the bad guy, went out. Simple as ABC.

"We have to fight." I announced. "Are you a good fighter?"

"I guess I'm alright." Duncan replied. I nodded my head and turned around to see if my plan would work. "So, how do you want to do this?" He asked, leaning over me to get a better view too.

"Well, it's simple. You go for ths first guy you see, when more come you go for them too."

"Oh, is that all?" I could hear the slight bit of fear in Duncan's voice. "On the count of three." He took a deep breath and started counting. "One...Two...-"

"THREE!" I screamed, charging forward and kicking someone in the gut. I didn't turn to see Duncan, but I knew he was fighting along side me.

"GET THEM!"

"OUCH!"

"Come here you little-Ooof."

Slam. Crash. Bang.

Body's were flying everywhere. I couldn't keep track of what was going on around me. I flipped over the unconsionus wanna be villain's on the floor, hitting and kicking more as I went. I ran into Duncan at the back wall. We had got most of them, a few remained though. As we set out to get them, the shutter's slid open. The police force came running in to our rescue, too bad we didn't need it at that point.

* * *

A/N: Soooo...I am sorry for the short chapter, like, REALLY sorry. But, it's hard to write fight scenes...

So, I have come to the conclusion that one more chapter is in order...and then an epilogue...and then it's over. Finsihed. FOREVER!

Thank's to:

hawkfire111: lol, I know. Pointless. Thank you.

Princess Absahail: lol, thank you.

Luna Mrow: lol, I try. Thank you.

bella-sk8er: Thank you.

Wolfgirl666: Thank you.

tdidxcforever: Thank you.

And, the highlight of my day, jfjalfj: Fair enough, I can understand that you only like txg, good couple. I'm quite sad they broke up mind. And I never would have guessed you hated Courtney. But, thank you all the same.

lol

Thank's for reading, please review.

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	17. The End

_**17-The End**_

Nobody's P.O.V.

The police came swarming into the abandoned warehouse. Their guns were waving in the air, ready to shoot. But, once they saw all the unconscious and injured people lying around, the put them at ease. Courtney and Duncan were standing at the center of the room, fighting the last wanna-be villain. With one quick swipe Courtney took the man down. She smiled in success and turned to the police.

"Another successful mission?" She asked, her hands on her hips. The copper's were taken back by the bravery of the sixteen-year-old.

A butch man came straight over to the infamous couple and cuffed the green-haired delinquent as soon as he saw him.

"DUDE!" Duncan cried out.

"You have the right to-" The officer began, but was interrupted.

"I'm on your side!" Duncan called out.

"Let him go." Courtney joined in. The police officer daren't go against Courtney's word. She was the best of the best. The very top of the food chain, even after the bust up that had happened a few days prior.

The copper pulled the cuff's of the punk and walked away mumbling to himself. Duncan rubbed the sore part of his wrist's, where the cuff's had been forcefully slapped on.

"Thank's." He muttered, to Courtney. She did he last expected thing, she hugged him. Courtney pulled Duncan into an 'I'm-glad-you're-safe', and held him as if she never wanted to let go, which she didn't.

The sound of someone purposely coughing pulled the two apart. Courtney turned to see Mr. Fitzgerald. She mentally blushed like hell.

"Courtney, I-"

"Save it." She said, using no emotion in her voice. "If you want to apologize, save it, if you want me to come back to the company, save it." Mr. Fitzgerald looked astounded, but, at the same time, confused. "I don't want to be a spy if it means giving up the one thing I love. Or, the person I love." Courtney looked up into Duncan's icy-blue eye's. The two shared a brief smile, until Courtney had to turn back to Mr. F. "So, if we're done here." Courtney grabbed Duncan's hand and the two walked out the door. Only to be greeted by another teen spy.

"Courtney, did you catch Klix?" He asked, hoping she would be the one to have taken down the super villain. But his hopes were let down.

"Sorry, Tom." Courtney apologized. "He got away before we could catch him."

"We?"

"Yeah." Courtney responded by looking up at Duncan again. "We."

Courtney's overly-enthusiastic, best friend, Bridgette came running over to the two, as Tom left to go inside. The blond pounced on the, now, ex-spy, and squeezed her tightly.

"OH, GOSH!" The surfer exclaimed. "I was so worried about you, Court." She released Courtney and turned the the bad boy standing beside her. "And you must be Duncan." She smiled. "Hi, I'm Bridgette."

"Hey." Duncan replied, a little curious about the girl's happiness. Before anything else could be said between the tree teenager's, someone shouted out from over Bridgette's shoulder.

"COURTNEY! Get over her." The brunette didn't waste a moment of time, she rushed over to another close friend of her's, Oliver.

"I was so worried about you!" He cried, hugging his smaller friend.

"And so you should have been." Courtney joked. The two embraced for a few moments longer, before they ex-spy was interrupted once again.

"Courtney, I don't believe you listened to me back there."

"That's because you didn't say anything for me to listen to."

"I know, but that is because you butted in and wouldn't let me tell you what I had in mind." Her ex-boss explained.

"And what, exactly, do you have in mind?"

* * *

A/N: So, officially this is the last chapter. BUT! I have an epilogue...so, don't worry just yet...worry after the epilogue...lol...XD

Oh, and The Going's On shall be updated as soon as I can, BUT the computer I have all my worked saved on for that story is broken (I saved this Story on a different laptop), and so I can't really update until it's fixed...Hope you can understand.

Thank you to:

hawkfire111: Thank you. lol, they didn't say anything on the last chapter, but it's nice to see someone is concerned, because I couldn;t care less. If anyone want's to flame, they can, I just laugh it off. But still, thanks for being there. =]

bella-sk8er: I know, but, it has to end sometime. Ha ha, thank you.

DanceAcademyFanxxx: Thank you.

Luna Mrow (not logged in(lol)): Thank you.

You guys rock.

GUESS WHAT! I didn't get flamed for the last chapter. HOORAHH! lol

Thank's for reading, Please Review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	18. Epilogue

_**18-Epilogue**_

Nobody's P.O.V.

The silence was overwhelming in the abandoned warehouse. Only the click, click, clicking of the keyboard's was heard. Courtney slid from behind one box to another, she was very fast at doing it. Year's of experience. She continued he little routine of sliding from on box to another, until she ran out of boxes, but at that point she had been found out anyway. Raemona tried to kick Courtney in the face but our teen spy ducked just in time.

"Back again, Courtney?" She asked, attempting to punch the brunette.

"Oh." Courtney started fighting back with the same amount of power. "Have you missed me?" Courtney ran up the stairs, but Raemona only followed. The two continued their little fun fest of fighting.

However, downstairs, a newer spy member was trying his best to unplug the great computer. Courtney's green mohawked sidekick was just about to pull the plug from the socket, when he was ragged backwards from the wall. He fell to the floor with a 'Oomph'. He stared up at the young girl who was leaning above him.

"And what do we have here? A sidekick, Courtney? You've really outdone yourself this ti-" She didn't get to finish the sentence, because Duncan had kicked her in the chops. She staggered backwards at first, before looking forward, clutching her bleeding lip.

"Didn't you parents ever teach you not to hit a girl?"

"No. And FYI, I kicked you." The punk jumped to his feet, ready to do it again. Raemona rolled her eyes at the newbie, and ran back off to find the real challenge, Courtney.

"RAEMONA!" Dr. Crab cried out, to his own sidekick. The girl turned to see Courtney running over to the 'villain' and taking him down with one flying kick. Once again, Raemona rolled her eyes, only this time it was at her bosses idiocy. She ran over to the teen spy, starting up the fight once more. Duncan took this as his opportunity to unplug the computer. Only to be stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a tree of a man, at least twice the size of Duncan, with the same amount of muscle to match. He threw punches at the delinquent, but Duncan blocked each one with his hands, moving backwards as he did so. Eventually he hit the wall with his back. He kicked the minion in the place you shouldn't kick a boy, span round and pulled out the plug, all in one swift movement.

"You...You..." Raemona screamed at the top of her lungs. The evil plans hadn't been saved, and now they were gone thanks to Duncan. Wither her back to the spy, Courtney took it as her opportunity to take her down. She kicked her in the back causing her to fall to the floor. The brunette tied rope around her hands and feet to stop her from escaping. She then looked down to Dr. Crab, but he was unconscious on the floor.

"So," Duncan started, "how did this mission go?" Courtney laughed.

"Brilliantly." She said, as the police force came running in, escorting the two villain's and thier workers out of the building.

"ONE DAY COURTNEY SIMPSON, I WILL-" But the slamming of the police van's doors cut of Raemona.

"Defeat me?" Courtney continued for her. "Unlikely."

* * *

"You two are unstoppable when put together." Bridgette teased them. The three teenager's were sitting in the back of the police car. Mr. Birch was driving them home as usual. Courtney and Duncan had been working as partners ever since Mr. Fitzgerald asked Duncan to join the spy team, right after the escape from Klix's clutches. Duncan enjoyed every moment of it. Especially since he got to work side-by-side with his Princess.

No one had found Dr. Klix. Rumours had it that he was hiding out on his private island, somewhere in the middle of the ocean. But, no one really cared, as long as he wasn't reaking havoc, the planet was safe. Courtney had finally got what she wanted. To be a spy along side her amazing boyfriend. And no one was taking that away from her.

* * *

A/N: Well, guys, this is it. The end. This story is over. Finished. Gone...I sound sooo depressing. lol. I want to thank all of you have stuck by me from point one to point eighteen, or from whenever you joined me to the end. I am greatful for it.

You know what? I never atcully told you where I got the idea to do this from...or did I? Either way I'm gonna tell you. Kim Possible. It is one of my most favorite TV shows EVER! I love it. And I thought about for a few minutes, and was like 'I want to write a story like this'. So, That is where I got the idea for this story. And, if any of you watch Kim Possible, I kind of based Dr. Crab and Raemona off Drakken and Shigo. lol.

Anyway, thank you to:

hawkfire111

bella-sk8er

Duncan Luva

DanceAcademyFanxxx

Alos a big thank you to:

Princess Absahail

Shout Off the Rooftops

XxUniquexX

Love As It Is

ericcartmen 14

Clarissa

xXducanxloverXx

Luna Mrow

xX-Callisto-Xx

ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36

PrincessXJuvie

Wolfgirl666

tdidxcforever

and even, jfjalfj

You guys have helped me get my story up to 75 review's. 6 more and I can call this 'my official story with the most review's'...lol...lame thing to call a story.

So...This is it, the last chapter. And, now, there is only one thing left to do. Please Review =]

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	19. SEQUEL!

HEY GUYS!

Bet cha didn't think you'd be hearing from me over here again XD

BUT! I wanted to tell ya'll that I have a sequel for this story now!

YAY! How exciting is that?

If you would like to read more about the adventures of Courtney and Duncan in the teen spy world, then I hope ya'll will get to reading Spies Will Be Spies: Once Again.

I've just posted the first chapter and I was hoping you'd wanna check it out :)

Love, DFM.


End file.
